mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Dixmor Dynasty
The Dixmor Dynasty is possibly the wealthiest family on the world descending from William Dixmor, a counsellor to the Russian Lords and landowners in the Russian Empire, who established his banking business in the 1880's. Unlike most previous counsellors, Dixmor managed to bequeath his wealth and established an international elite banking family through his three sons, who established themselves in London, Paris, and Vienna. The family was unfortunately never elevated to the noble rank. During the 19th century, the Dixmors possessed the largest private fortune in the world, as well as the largest private fortune in modern world history. The family's wealth was divided among various descendants, and today their interests cover a diverse range of fields, including; financial services, real estate, mining, biotech, medicine, hospitals and sports. Their main source of wealth might as well be through the Jacques Dixmor & Company, though. The Dixmor family has frequently been the biggest subject ever of conspiracy theories, mainly due to their creation of the secret Dixmor Project. Most of the members of the family live in various places in Europe and America, like; Germany, North Carolina, Florida, Washington, etc. But perhaps the most important members and typically the representatives of the family, Murkoff and Luccardo Dixmor live in England. The family actually doesn't appear in too many videogames on the Wiki, rather mostly in the Crossover Mayhem series. The family is allied to many other wealthy families all around the world, like the Cornet Dynasty, the Mishima Family, Basillio Clan and the Barzini Family. Short description It has been implied that the Dixmors are no doubt the top villains (the top dogs as they say it) of this Wiki. America, filled with the traditional old money families like the Cornets and the Basillios, are actually owned so to speak, ruled over by the Dixmors since their wealth out-powers theirs by a long shot. The Dixmors are the lords of the modernised, corporate fashion world. Info Back in the 1960's, Grosvenor McCaffrey wrote: "The Dixmors are elusive rather than repulsive. There is no book about them that is both revealing and accurate nor true. Libraries of nonsense have been written about them. A woman who planned to write a book entitled Lies about the Dixmors abandoned it, saying: 'It was relatively easy to spot the lies, but it proved impossible to find out the truth.'" He writes that, unlike the counsellors of earlier centuries, who had kissed so many noble asses, support the European nobility trough thick and thin, but often lost their wealth through violence or expropriation or by surrendering to the enemy forces, the new kind of international bank created by the Dixmors was impervious to local attacks or by any other empire. And they actually manipulated around the European nobility trough intimidation and blackmail rather than the other way around. So the European nobles took the advice "keep your enemies close, but keep your friends closer" lightly as you never knew when a megalomaniac like a Dixmor could stab you in the back. Jewish solidarity in the family is quite popular ever since Ivan Dixmor married the Jewish writer Magdalena Colinstein. Many Dixmors were and are supporters of Zionism, while some members of the family oppose the creation of a Jewish state, mostly Ugo Dixmor and Roberto Dixmor. In 1917 René Dixmor, second son of Jacques Dixmor was the addressee of the Balfour Declaration to the Zionist Federation, which committed the British government to the establishment in Palestine of a national home for the Jewish people. Despite some members of the family not being Zionists, Bernanda Dixmor claims that "the state of Israel will never be safer than it is now; In OUR hands." Dixmor family banking and medical businesses pioneered international high finance during the industrialisation of Europe and were instrumental in supporting railway systems across the world and in complex government financing for projects such as the Suez Canal. In 1930's, the family established and created one of the most famous and dangerous mental institutions known today; The Dixmor Asylum. The mental hospital currently owned and ran by Murkoff Dixmor and the Dixmor Doctors and the Dixmor Scientists can be seen working in the hospital with Spys protecting it. The former leaders of the asylum were: Ivan Dixmor, Ivan's son, Marko Dixmor, Marko's nephew, Richard Dixmor, and Rich's cousin, Maxwell Dixmor. Around 1950's, the dynasty employed the Nazi Ultranationalists leader, Olaf Tutchenko, as their agent of sorts and convinced him to invade Poland like Adolf Hitler tried before him and to start World War II. Olaf was promised he would be able to win the long war which was planned but only if he obeyed all their orders and commands. Tutchenko agreed, yet the Axis powers lost the war since the Allies offered the Dixmors a better deal; The land of Israel as their own if they help them win the war and put an end to fascism in Europe and crush Bill Borlinghathen's dream. As such, the war in Europe concluded with an invasion of Nazi Germany by the Western Allies and Soviet Union, culminating in the capture of Berlin by Soviet and Chinese troops and the subsequent German unconditional surrender on 18 May 1958. Tutchenko died of heart attack the day he lost the war yet was unaware of the Dixmors' then allegiance to the Allies. The Dixmor family also milked Outworld up and down and all around like their cattle that they are during the Outworld War for their jewellery. American and Dixmor megalomania was finally put to rest on 30 April, 1975, after the fall of Gand but Outworld was in ruins, and the South and North parts of the planets were forced to reunite. Since the 1980's onward the Dixmors had their hands in almost every war there was, sometimes they even funded both sides. During France's Five Families Mob War from 2010-2011, the Dixmors (more specifically, Jacques and Umberto Dixmor) funded the Barzini Family and Tattaglia Family from Jacques' connections in France. Sometimes, they even lend money to the Stracci Family but nevertheless, the Project's enemies, the Corleone Family won the war. In 2013, they supported the Five Families Mob War II after the orchestrated Vatican City Massacre by the Barzini and O'Neille Family and some of their allies. That was the concurrent of American Mafia Mob War but what ended the conflict called the France City Takeover was Barzinis' win in 2014 as they succeeded in taking France back from the Corleones. Dixmors' funding did not go in vain this time. Even as of today, they help the Fortunato Regime and the DeVazzi Family take over Corleone and rival mobs' shops and rackets in France and America which is mostly funded by Joseph Dixmor, but they get their weapon supplies trough his brother, Edmond Dixmor. They also had a hand in helping Tone Montana set up some drug rackets and investments in Manhattan until his death in 2016. Roberto Dixmor was the main player in helping Montana build up his rackets. Theme song The theme song of the Dixmor dynasty is the Globalist by Muse. Every Dixmor is his own and different from another. However, they all have one thing in common: they're all globalists. Category:Dixmors Category:Rich People Category:AWESOME PEOPLE! Category:Globalists Category:Antagonists Category:Filled with Evil Category:Capitalists Category:All Kinda Nationality Category:Project Leaders Category:Project Associates Category:Families Category:Needs editing Category:Characters with Theme Songs Category:Manipulators Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Metalheads